


we inhale, exhale, and reset

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maycury Week, Morning Sex, Smut, they’re just. in love :’), this is rlly soft lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: He’s in his own bed—finally— after endless months of cramped tour bus bunks and fancy hotel rooms that, while nice (and unquestionably better than the shoddy Holiday Inns they’d stayed in during their early years) always leave a bit of a sour taste in Brian’s mouth.He’s finally home and he has nowhere at all to be— no plans, no commitments— nothing even remotely important to think about except for Freddie, warm and wrapped in his arms, clinging to him, breathing softly as he sleeps.*Or, Brian and Freddie spend a morning taking things slow.





	we inhale, exhale, and reset

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to maycury week! it's set sometime around 1977 but honestly you could picture any era and you'd probably be fine lol
> 
> honestly i didn't really follow the schedule for each day because i ended up combining "sleepy morning sex" with "i'm going to marry you one day" to create something that's honestly just ridiculously soft
> 
> also this was my first time writing this pairing and i actually had a blast sooooo who knows maybe you'll see some more maycury content in the future ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title taken from the song overture by sleeping at last

When Brian finally wakes in the hazy mid-morning light of the room, it’s slowly and easily. 

For the first time in god knows how many months he doesn’t have anywhere to be— he’s not late for any soundchecks, he’s not holding up the tour bus— and so he takes his time, lets his eyes drift open naturally and gives his sleep-heavy limbs time to get used to being awake before he even begins to entertain the idea of moving. 

He’s in his own bed— _finally—_ after endless months of cramped tour bus bunks and fancy hotel rooms that, while nice (and unquestionably better than the shoddy Holiday Inns they’d stayed in during their early years) always leave a bit of a sour taste in Brian’s mouth. He’s finally home and he has nowhere at all to be— no plans, no commitments— nothing even remotely important to think about except for Freddie, warm and wrapped in his arms, clinging to him, breathing softly as he sleeps. A sleepy sort of smile tugs at the corners of Brian’s lips and he holds Freddie a little closer, squeezes a little tighter, presses a kiss to the top of his head, chaste.

It’s barely a minute later that Freddie begins to stir, groaning softly as he slowly cracks his eyes open, blinking a few times. He’s small and sleepy in Brian’s arms and he smiles when he sees Brian, hums happily and clings a little closer.

“Morning,” he mumbles, barely coherent — barely awake— and Brian smiles, lets Freddie lean up to kiss him lazily. It’s chaste and quick, but when Brian pulls back he doesn’t get very far before Freddie is pulling him in again, kissing him deeper, a little more insistent, no less slow or sleepy. Brian finds his hand coming up to cup Freddie’s neck without even thinking, his thumb rubbing over Freddie’s jaw as Brian angles him back just slightly, kisses him deeper. Freddie opens his mouth for Brian before he even has to ask, lets Brian lick into his mouth, lets himself be kissed.

Their morning breath doesn’t make it great but it doesn’t matter to Brian— not with Freddie here, in his arms, warm and pliant against him with an arm thrown over his waist, kissing him so sweetly, smiling against his lips. He feels small and delicate in Brian’s arms, soft and relaxed, and when Brian shifts closer, thigh brushing Freddie’s obvious morning wood, Freddie keens, rocks forward and chases the friction against his cock. Brian hums into his mouth, hand slipping down to wrap loosely around Freddie’s dick, stroking him lazily. 

Freddie moans, a high, breathy sort of thing, hips pressing into Brian’s hand. “Bri…” he sighs.

“You want it?” Brian murmurs, thumbing slowly over the head of Freddie’s cock, his limbs still heavy with the pull of sleep. 

Freddie draws in a shaky breath. “Yes,” he nods. 

Brian rewards him another quick kiss. “Turn over,” he says softly, before he’s turning to reach into the bedside locker for the lube. When he rolls back over Freddie is curled onto his side, back to him, dark hair messy against the pillow. Something aches in Brian’s chest as he slicks his fingers, slotting himself behind Freddie and pressing his lips to his shoulder blade. He rubs a finger slowly against Freddie’s hole, teasing, and Freddie sighs, pushing his hips back against Brian’s hand.

“Ready?”

“Mmm.”

Brian pushes the first finger in slowly. Freddie is still a little loose from the previous night, and after a moment Brian adds a second, twists them both gently. Freddie moans, breathy, arches back against him. 

Brian is in no rush and he opens him up slowly, curling his fingers gently until Freddie is gasping for it. He buries his nose in Freddie’s hair and breathes him in, presses his lips to the warm skin of his neck. Freddie is sleepy and relaxed against him, taking it with soft sighs as Brian searches out his sweet spot, makes him whimper.

“I’m ready,” Freddie whispers, voice still hoarse from sleep, and Brian nods, pulls out his fingers and slicks up his cock. He presses against Freddie’s hole, doesn’t quite push inside, and Freddie groans quietly and pushes his hips back. “Don’t tease.”

Brian curls an arm over Freddie’s waist, presses his hand flat to Freddie’s stomach and starts to push in, slowly. After a moment Freddie sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes closing suddenly and his hand coming to grip Brian’s forearm tightly. Brian stills his hips, whispers praise into Freddie’s ear and sucks kisses to the warmth of his throat until Freddie turns his head up, lets Brian catch his lips instead. It’s slow and indulgent and Brian kisses him until he feels Freddie relax against him again, until Freddie’s hips begin to rock back against him, and then he presses in further.

Freddie is hot and tight like a vice around him and when Brian bottoms out he groans into Freddie’s neck— a low, filthy sound. He’s weighed down still by the pull of sleep and for a moment he’s not sure he wants to even entertain the idea of moving, thinks he’d rather stay in this tight heat as long as he possibly can, but when Freddie whines, needy, rocks back against him, Brian slowly pulls out, fucks back in shallowly.

_“Yes,”_ Freddie breathes.

They find a slow, lazy pace, only really rocking together, and after a moment Freddie lays his hand over Brian’s on his stomach, clumsily links their fingers together and squeezes. The room feels almost too warm with the mid-morning sun spilling in through the open window, but when Freddie leans up, kisses him again, it doesn’t seem all that important.

The angle is awkward but Freddie is sleepy and plaint against him, lips soft as anything, whining quietly into his mouth every time Brian rocks into him. His stomach rises and falls more quickly under Brian’s hand as he breathes a little deeper.

It’s all so drawn out, so indulgent, and Brian feels like he’s sinking in this hazy sort of pleasure; sinking in _Freddie,_ warm and sticky against him in the heat of the room, whimpering as they move together. When Brian buries his nose Freddie’s neck he smells like something sweet and light and so very _Freddie_ that it makes Brian’s heart swell in his chest. Freddie’s hair tickles his forehead and Brian presses his lips to the salty skin high up on Freddie’s throat, kisses and sucks and makes him moan, thin and filthy.

Brian’s not sure how long they stay like that, hands linked together tightly, Brian rocking into Freddie so slowly, like he has all the time in the world. Maybe he does, he thinks. 

Slowly, the pleasure builds at the base of Brian’s cock and he feels like maybe years have passed since he first pushed into Freddie’s tight heat and now he feels a little he’s drowning in it, thinks that even if he was he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to care. The pleasure builds to an easy sort of tingle, spreads through his whole body, and Brian moans into Freddie’s neck, breathy. He finally lets Freddie’s hand go, curls his fingers around Freddie’s cock instead, makes his back arch and his hips push back into Brian’s as he cries out. Brian strokes him slowly, flicks his wrist and coaxes a soft moan from the back of Freddie’s throat.

“Close?” he whispers.

Freddie nods, eyes shut, lips parted. “Don’t stop,” he breathes. He’s straining in Brian’s fist, cock heavy and leaking, and Brian swipes his thumb over the head.

“Feels so good Fred,” Brian murmurs. “So perfect. Love you so much.”

In response, Freddie turns his head, reaches up to pull Brian down into a kiss.

The pleasure builds slowly, sweet and divine, until it crests, washes over them both and leaves them boneless, their limbs somehow heavier than before, chests rising and falling as they catch their breath. Sleep pulls at Brian once more but he shakes it off, just for long enough to wet a washcloth, clean them both up, before he’s falling back into bed beside Freddie. 

He thinks for a moment that Freddie might be asleep again, but before the thought is even fully-formed in Brian’s head Freddie is turning to face him, smiling warm and sleepy, blissed out, bringing a hand up to hold Brian’s jaw and kiss him long and soft. Brian can feel him smiling against his lips. Freddie hums when he pulls away, eyes bright. 

He curls into Brian then, tangles their legs together under the sheets and throws his arm around Brian’s waist, cuddles into him so that his head is resting against Brian’s chest. Brian can’t remember the last time he felt this content, this whole, and he brings a hand up to run his fingers through Freddie’s hair, so gently.

“Bri?” Freddie asks after a moment.

Brian hums, questioning.

“I’m gonna marry you someday.”

It’s not the first time they’ve talked about it— not even the first time Freddie has brought it up in times like this, when they’re curled into each other under the sheets, sleepy and blissed out. Still, Brian’s heart swells so much it actually hurts. He grins. 

“Yeah?” he says.

Freddie nods against his chest, smiling. “Yeah.” he says softly. “We’ll have the most beautiful wedding, Brimi.”

Something aches inside Brian and he presses a kiss to the top of Freddie’s head. “Tell me about it,” he whispers.

Freddie grins so wide Brian can actually feel it against his chest. 

“We’ll have a small ceremony, I think,” Freddie muses. “I know you don’t want a crowd— our families, the boys, close friends, you know.”

Brian nods. “What’ll we wear?”

_“Not_ black,” Freddie says immediately, wrinkles his nose. “Much too common, don’t you think?”

Brian hums in agreement, strokes his fingers through Freddie’s hair.

Freddie thinks for a moment, and then suddenly he’s giggling into Brian’s chest. “Maybe I’ll wear the popcorn shorts,” he says, voice teasing, and Brian can’t hold back his own surprised laugh.

“Shut _up_ Freddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
